Agradécele al Vodka
by Kagome Inuzuka
Summary: One-shoot de Gaara y Kagome, en el mundo humano. Para más información, mirar "Kagome y los dos mundos"


Todos los chicos estaban embobados ante los movimientos de sus amigas. Por más que se hubieran pasado de copas, se movían con más firmeza que en los entrenamientos. Así que, paradas en medio de la improvisada pista de baile que se había hecho en la casa de la hermandad Akatsuki, Kagome y Sakura hacían que todos los invitados hombres se babearan hasta la suela de los zapatos y que sus acompañantes se indignaran y los dejaran solos mientras bailaban "Timber".

Es decir, todos sabían que Sakura era terriblemente femenina y hermosa, pero Kagome…siempre se comportaba como si fuera un chico más, por lo que verla con esos shorts de jean bien cortos y la camisa sin mangas de gasa transparente negra que dejaba ver su ropa interior, bailando como una profesional, los había dejado shockeados.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber…_ decía la canción, y las chicas bajaban meneando sus caderas hasta quedar en cuclillas, pero seguían moviéndose con sonrisas en el rostro. El vodka les había pegado muy fuerte, eso que no habían tomado mucho.

Los chicos no reaccionaron hasta que dos alumnos de la universidad se acercaron para llevarse a las chicas a las habitaciones de arriba. Sakura se encogió de miedo, pero la morena le dio una bofetada que se escuchó por sobre la música al que la tocó.

-Déjame en paz, idiota!- le gritó la prima de Kiba, el cual había faltado porque se encontraba terriblemente mareado y en general el olor a alcohol lo dejaba casi muerto. Sasuke avanzó y bajó de un puñetazo al tipo que había intentado tocar a Sakura, mientras que Gaara se acercó y tomó a Kagome por la muñeca y se la llevó antes de que le devolvieran el golpe.

Condujo a la agresiva chica escaleras arriba y la metió en una habitación vacía, seguramente porque era una especie de oficina pequeña que sólo contaba con un sofá de una pieza. Nadie podría hacer nada en un lugar tan reducido.

-Déjame salir, que le voy a mostrar ese estúpido como pelean las chicas!- le ordenó al pelirrojo la morena, antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Gaara la tomó por la cintura y la arrojó contra el sofá, donde la chica cayó de trasero. –Hay- se quejó, sin mucho dolor verdadero.

-No sales hasta que te calmes. Con tu actitud normal ya te metes en problemas será peor borracha- le dijo Gaara, recostándose contra la puerta y mirándola con su cara insípida de siempre. La chica se puso roja de la furia, haciendo que se extendiera el sonrojo provocado anteriormente por el alcohol.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola! No soy una niña indefensa!- le gritó al pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos furiosa. Quería salir de la habitación, pero por otros motivos. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Gaara volvió a interponerse, quedando a menos de un centímetro de ella.

-Te dije que no- le recordó, mirándola a los ojos. El sonrojo furioso de la morena volvió al pequeño rosa en las mejillas provocado por el alcohol y entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar su respiración agitada por ahí. Gaara se había quedado perdido en sus ojos vidriosos, que ahora parecían aún más un lago que reflejaba el cielo celeste, dolorosamente brillante.

-Déjame salir, Gaara- dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo. Su voz sonaba dudosa, a causa de que los nervios estaban a punto de ponerla a temblar. El chico no le respondió, se dedicó a mirarla mejor a través de la luz de calle que se colaba por las cortinas.

Le causaba gracia su estatura, ya que la pequeña tenía un carácter explosivo pero era sumamente bajita, al menos para él, que sólo le llegaba a la mandíbula. Tenía la piel bronceada, de un tono perfecto que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran aún más. Su cabello marrón ondulado le caía hasta media espalda y la camisa tenía un escote muy prometedor.  
Definitivamente a él también lo estaba afectando el alcohol.

Kagome había abierto la boca para volver a pedirle que la dejara irse antes de que se desmayara por el contacto, pero en cuanto terminó de tomar aire Gaara cio una vuelta, arrastrándola a ella, y la empujó lentamente contra la pared. Le chica abrió los ojos como platos y se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que fue el detonante.

El pelirrojo se tuvo que inclinar exageradamente para besarla, pero valió la pena. Kagome tenía unos labios suaves y con sabor a gominolas. Al principio, el beso simplemente fue simplemente el contacto entre los labios de los dos, pero entonces el chico repasó los labios de ella con su lengua y Kagome abrió la boca.

Se devoraban lentamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante o hacia atrás, dependiendo de quién intentara tomar la iniciativa. Las manos de ella estaban en el pecho de él, mientras que Gaara mantenía la izquierda en la cadera de Kagome y la derecha en su mejilla. Él aprovechó donde tenía la mano y atrajo más el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo, haciendo que no quedara el más mínimo espacio entre ellos. Kagome, divertida, tomó el labio de Gaara entre sus dientes y tiró, hasta que lo soltó y se miraron.

-Desde cuándo?- preguntó ella, sacando al pelirrojo el trance que le provocaba ver los labios de Kagome hinchados y rojos, gracias a él.

-Desde cuándo qué?- remató él, acercándose y aspirando su aroma. A jazmines.

-Desde cuando querías hacer eso?- aclaró ella, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Gaara volvió a inclinarse y besó su cuello, haciendo que la chica gimiera contra su piel.

-No tengo ni idea- le respondió, presionando su lengua. La chica contuvo una exclamación de placer al notar como pasaba su lengua hasta su oído y mordía su lóbulo. Kagome coló sus manos por la camisa negra que él se había puesto esa noche, mientras que él comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la de ella para finalmente quitársela.

Se oyeron pasos fuera y alguien abrió la puerta, entrando a la oficina. Naruto asomó la cabeza y descubrió a Gaara fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a una roja Kagome, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y respiraba agitada.

-Lo siento, interrumpo algo?- preguntó, sonriente. Gaara abrió la boca para contestar, pero entró a la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca. –Kagome, las chicas dicen que si no bajas ahora mismo no te llevan a casa- le informó Naruto. Ella comenzaba a separarse del amigo del rubio, pero este tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Puedo llevarte yo- le dijo. Ella sonrió antes de distraerlo con un beso e ir bajando hasta el suelo, arrastrando al pelirrojo con él. Con los dedos rozó la tela de su camisa y la tomó. Cortó el beso y miró enojada a Naruto que negó con la cabeza.

-Cierra los ojos mierda- le recriminó la chica. El rubio no hizo nada, también estaba borracho. Ella bufó y se separó de Gaara para colocarse la camisa y abotonársela. Tomó al chico por la camisa, lo atrajo, le mordió con fuerza el lóbulo y se marchó, dejándolos a ambos estupefactos.

-Bueno, eso te va a dejar marca- dijo el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos, como si pudiera ver la oreja de su amigo en medio de la penumbra.

-Dios- suspiró el otro, recostándose contra la pared.


End file.
